


Sold Out

by orphan_account



Series: Gundham's Retribution [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Coming Out, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Prostitution, Public Humiliation, Regret, Self-Hatred, Underage Sex, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:54:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12646503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Gundham confesses many things after Sonia confesses her love amid a flurry of underage prostitution rumors about Gundham.





	Sold Out

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is short. In essence it is a prologue. A beginning to my first series. Where Gundham gains a big chance to rebuild his hope for himself and his reputation.

Sonia Nevermind, the prettiest girl in school. She held a few secrets, and told a few lies. Joined the cheerleaders at Hope's Peak, and even had time to develop a crush. On the handsome...Gundham Tanaka. She and him shared a close bond over the occult. But it had been a few days since they talked. Now rumors floated around the school. Unfortunately, Sonia was about to learn what was the truth behind the rumors.

After practice, Tuesday Afternoon, she sought out her crush. Hoping to talk to him. The rumors had shaken her heart around a large amount. The rumors said, that Tanaka was having sex for money. With who, Sonia didn't know. Why, she couldn't fathom a guess. But all there was, was rumors. To Sonia, all of the gossip was lies. She couldn't believe a man like him would do such a thing.

After checking all the clubrooms, classrooms, cafeteria, bathrooms, and even the locker room. She couldn't find her friend. She found a half naked Oowada. But that was not important. She suddenly thought, the roof. Where else would the center of current events go? She bolted up the stairs, scaring the crap out of Mikan and knocking over Akane. Barging out the rooftop doors.

There he was. Standing alone. Looking at an unknown distant land, or perhaps he was contemplating his own death. Maybe he thought the world would be happier without him. She called out to him,

"GUNDHAM! Please speak with me!" She shouted across the roof. She ran up to him, her delicate shoes pounding the roof's concrete. She looked at him, and saw tears coming down his face. Excessive amounts of them.

"What is it, Sonia?" He sounded hurt, as if someone had stabbed him with their words.

"Please tell it isn't true. That you are not sleeping with women, specifically for money." She demanded hoping it was all just a lie.

"I was not sleeping with women..." He sighed, "It was...with..."

"No! Please tell me you didn't actually have intercourse with anyone!" She began to cry, not sure why.

"Why do you care so much? It does not concern you!" He sounded both angry, yet heartbroken. "You don't understand what I have done, Sonia. What will the one I wish to have as a partner think of me for what I have done?! Do you get this at all?! I am a mess!"

"Listen, Gundham. I need to tell you something important." Sonia couldn't hold it in. Maybe if she said it, she could stop him from doing this sexual behavior ever again.

"Alright, but once you tell me I must....tell you a fact." Gundham, who had stopped to let out a small cough from sobbing, said.

"I...I have had feelings for you since we first started to get along. It was like we were connected deeply. A feeling was shared there for a while. We knew each other so well, so closely. It was almost as if I could finally not worry about what my family wants and focus on my heart." She blurted out, "Please understand, Gundham. That I just want to be able to love you the way other's love their significant others. Please Gundham. Let us become a couple."

"S-Sonia...I must inform you. You are hunting after the wrong man. For I am not interested in dating or having intercourse with women. I am...gay. You see. You cut me off a moment ago. I wasn't sleeping with women for money. But men. I understand if you hate me for this." Gundham, looked away. He covered his mouth with his scarf, and she could here a few more short and weak sobs. His eyes pumping out more tears.

"Gundham...you are gay?! Why didn't you tell me this before?!" Sonia cried out, "Who's the man you're in love with?"

"Yes, I-I...am gay. I did not speak sooner...for it was not a good time to do so. And I...seek the love and warmth of our fellow student. N-nekomaru Nidai." He mumbled. Shame painted his face even more now.

"I'm sorry for the reaction I'm having here but...you seemed like a ladies man. When did you find out this was who you are?" She asked, wanting to know more.

". . ." Gundham froze, "I found out...when my mom's 3rd boyfriend molested me. I did not say anything about it. Because I enjoyed it...it did not hurt. It was pleasing..." He shook his head, "God damn it, I am a natural born slut. Am a not?"

"No Gundham. Had that not happened, you'd have figured it out another way." Sonia had calmed herself down, "Another question...why Nidai?"

"He has a fighting spirit. So much energy, and optimism. It is something I know myself well enough for not having at all. He is strong, smart. And not to mention too much but I think he is quite attractive. Sorry for rambling there.."

"I apologize. But I feel like I should've know that you were what you were. It should've been able to be spotted. A clue, a sign. Somewhere somehow." Sonia was still a bit lost in his confessions.

"There was a big enough clue. The many times I checked out Nekomaru." Gundham smiled softly, "He...um..has a nice backside. What the hell am I saying?!"

"You're welcome to say whatever you want. It's fine. I want to help you. In any way I can."

"Well...how do I convince the school to forgive me for what I have chosen to do for money...?" Gundham whimpered.

"Well...I really don't know. They don't care what you say, they'll believe what is in the rumors. So maybe it's better to stand tall. Don't ask for forgiveness. Be the Overlord Of Ice you claim to be. In the end if they have problems, ignore them! Stay close to me. And we'll find you a partner for your love to share with. Someday." Sonia smiled.

"You seem optimistic." Suddenly arms wrapped around him. He started a yell, but heard a deep male voice say,

"I don't believe rumors. And, thanks. For the compliment about my ass."

Gundham turned to look and saw Nekomaru. He turned red.

"H-huh? You do not hate me?"

"I think you had a real reason to do what you did. Money problems in your family?" Nekomaru speculated.

Gundham nodded, "Yes...but...you are hugging me right now. Why?"

"I wouldn't mind protecting you from those bastards who want to hurt you." He smiled at Sonia, "Thanks for texting me what happened."

"Wait...you Sonia. You asked him to come here?" Gundham asked.

"He has had a crush on you. I told him I thought you were heterosexual. So when I found out the opposite was true I just knew what needed to be done.

"Thank you. Did...you tell him about my feelings for him?" Gundham asked. Sonia just nodded.

Nekomaru gazed into Gundham's eyes. A warm smile on his face.

"I'm here now Gundham... I'll protect you."


End file.
